It Has To Be You
by once.bitten.and.twice.shy.14
Summary: How would Bella feel if she was in Edward's place? Wwould she risk his soul to keep him forever? Or will she leave him, for fear of risking his life? All about learning to understand how Edward feels in Twilight, since I think his case is misunderstood.
1. First Encounter

**Hey everyone!! This is my new story. I thought of it today at school, and figured, why not give it a shot? And since today was the last day of school, I have lots of time to write it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. God, that would be awesome if I was, wouldn't it?**

I walked calmly to my next class. School could be such a bore. I was seriously planning on just ditching and going home, although I knew that would _defiantly _piss Carlisle off. So I continued walking down the hallway with my sister, Bridgett. Bridgett was really my sister; she was adopted. Or I guess you could say _I _was adopted. Bridgett was in the family first, but we never really mentioned that topic. Sure, it _seemed _important, but to us, it didn't really matter. Bridgett had found me, literally beaten to a bloodily pulp by the man whom I least expected to attack me, and she had taken me home to her parents, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had suggested that now was the time, and that I was the one. I only discovered what he had been talking about three days later; I was in too much pain to understand what they were discussing. Little did I know that there was soon to be much, much more pain, which would have me begging for my old injures of a broken leg, concussion, and five broken ribs.

Three days after I first felt the initial slashing cut at my neck, I was filled with a new, regenerating feeling of health. I felt strong, fearless, and ready to take on the world. There was only one thing that was keeping me from that: Carlisle. I later realized that it was only for my safety, and not to mention the safety of the poor, insolent humans running around aimlessly on this earth, that he kept me confined in the little room that was my cell. I managed to leave Carlisle with a few scars, to my great remorse, and a scared ego from my foul language that I un-relentlessly had fired at him, without giving him a chance to even recoil from what I had said. I did apologize after I understood his motives for keeping me hostage, and he did forgive me.

I was snapped out of my memory by Bridgett's warm voice. "Bella? Class is this way." She said, tugging on my arm.

"Oh, yeah." Why was I heading to the science rooms? It was _first _period. I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid and turned to follow Bridgett.

We trudged into our first class, _math, _I inwardly sneered the word, and took our seats in the front of the class room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kirsten." Bridgett greeted my least favorite teacher as she passed her desk. Mrs. Kirsten just nodded. I thought that she was being rather rude, but Bridgett didn't seem to mind. She just sat down with a happy smile and flipped open her math book to today's chapter on the board. I sighed and shook my head. Even after all these years, I still could not grasp the concept of trigonometry. All the numbers in my brain got conjoined with my thoughts and made it extremely difficult to concentrate. Sometimes, I thought I was the only one who this happened to. Esme and Carlisle both held majors in math, and Bridgett had outdone them by far. She had, just three years ago, acquired a PhD in Physics, which had a lot to do with math, I guessed. I wasn't interested in even _trying _to learn math; I just enjoyed writing. I had written about three books, but I wasn't able to publish any of them, for fear of people recognizing us when we had to go through another of our frequent moves.

I also enjoyed music. I had gone to college for a degree in music, and earned a major in flute. And of course, being able to move my fingers, and my arms, legs, etc, at superhuman speed helped my playing tremendously. Bridgett was also musical, and she majored in violin. We loved to play duets with each other and Carlisle and Esme were an excellent audience.

I didn't realize I had been able to completely zone-out for the whole class period until I was brought back to reality by the bell. As I stood up, a tall boy walked past me. I froze. Bridgett sensed my reaction and stared at me, by I couldn't think about that; he sent had captured me. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. It was mouthwatering. He smelled like roses, and something else, something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. But I didn't linger on this quiet question in my head. I took a step forward, as if to follow the strange boy. I could easily stalk him to his next class and lure him away from the other students; I could have him right in my hand. I hesitantly took another step toward the boy. Bridgett moved her hand towards me, trying to place it on my shoulder, I guessed. But I caught the movement before she could touch me. I sent out a barrier to keep her away and her hand stopped in midair. To anyone watching, it would simply seem that she changed her mind, and decided not to touch follow through with her seemingly friendly gesture. To her, it was if her hand had struck a solid brick wall. She pulled her hand back, hurt and confused at my sudden defensiveness. This exchange lasted only a few seconds, but the boy was gone. I quickly gathered my things and strode out the door, avoiding the other students who were standing and discussing the latest gossip. I paid them little attention; my mind was set on finding the boy. I spotted the top of his head as he was entering his next class. I sighed, frustrated, as I realized I couldn't pursue him any further. If I entered his class, which was not on my schedule, I would be rather conspicuous. I would have to wait. But I would find out who this boy was, and why he was different from all the other humans. Why I suddenly _needed _him, needed his _blood._

**If you liked this, then tell me. It might put more pressure on me to update more often. And even if you didn't like it, well, then, I'm still going to continue writing it because I am going to be extremly bored over the summer. Thanks!**

**Kendra**


	2. Similarities

**Ok. sorry it took awhile to update. It was my friend's B-Day and I was spending all my spare time txting her. Sorry for neglecting you; and sorry for the sorta cliffy. Laura was mad at me for that one, although it didn't seem like much of a cliffy at the time. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. So sad...**

**Enjoy!**

I fidgeted in my seat as Mr. Clarkson droned on and on about China's great Industrial Revolution. I was hardly paying any attention to him, or my surroundings; my thoughts were focused on the bizarre boy that I had encountered in my first period class. I had never had a problem controlling myself around the humans; they knew to keep their distance. But this boy, he seemed to have no regard for my presence, my beauty, or my cold skin. He had simply brushed past me, instead of taking the route around me which most of the other students had adapted to. Well, not _most _of the students. _All _of the students avoided us. Up until today, a human had not touched me in fifteen years. And that poor, stupid human had ended up just like me; forced to live a life of secrecy and lies. I felt terrible as I attacked him that dark night when I first saw him. I believed I was going to kill him. But I had found control to stop, and I had taken him home to Carlisle. He cared for him, and after three long, agonizing days, the man, Timothy, had decided to go his separate way. The last time that we met was five years ago, when we were hunting. The reunion was short, and depressed me greatly for seeing what life I had condemned him to. But my grief was lifted when I realized that he had found purpose in teaching at a nation medical institution. I even thanked me for changing him, a feeling that I had not anticipated.

The same feeling of blood lust had almost overcome me as the fragile human stepped past me. The excess venom flooding into my mouth alone was almost enough to make me go crazy with thirst right then and there in that room full of unsuspecting children. But the fascination with the fact that the child did not cringe away from me was enough to make me slow to act, and that very reason may have saved his life; for the time being. As soon as I was free from this wretched classroom, I would hunt down the boy and take him as my prey, no matter how many witnesses. My family could hide, we could run, as long as I had this one, small human. He would be mine.

"Bella…" Bridgett whispered, always to soft and flowing for the weak ears of the surrounding humans. "What's wrong? Why are you shutting me out?" I smiled inwardly. Bridgett had always been able to enter other's minds with her own since her rebirth. Up until recently, I had not been able to keep her out. It came almost effortlessly now; she could not hear me, I could not hear her. They way that it was supposed to be. I did not want her disrupting my thoughts at the moment; I would discuss this with her later. If I spoke with her too soon about the matter, she would sway my decision to follow the boy. I definitely didn't want her informing Carlisle and Esme, either. That would be a sticky situation.

I turned and growled at her quietly. "Stop trying to get in my head. You know you never will."

She glared at me. "I will find a way. Now, tell me. Or I _will _tell Carlisle that you are shutting me out. He wouldn't be very happy with you."

I glowered just as fiercely back at her, looking her straight in the eyes. While I stared, I saw a hint of hurt in her eye. I sighed as my demeanor wavered. I was hurting her by shutting her out. She hated not being able to help, and by keeping her out of my thoughts, I was preventing her from helping in her eyes. I sighed again and opened up my mind. She relaxed and sat back in her chair, facing the teacher. I did the same.

"_Thanks." _She said, her lips twitching slightly.

"_Don't mention it."_ I replied, sourly. Speaking this way always put me on edge.

"_I know. It does the same thing to Carlisle and Esme."_

Darn it. I forgot that she could hear everything that was running through my head, even the things that I would rather keep to myself.

She smiled from beside me. _"You're forgetting again." _She chuckled.

"_Did I ever mention how annoying you are?" _I thought, irritated.

"_Yes."_ She replied happily. _"Now tell me. What happened during first period? You were fine one moment, and then you just, shut down. You wouldn't even let me touch you. It scared me."_

At her words, all the memories of the boy flooded into my head. I felt her tense next to me as all of this hit her as well. A few moments passed before she relaxed and spoke again.

"_I should have guessed. Have you met him before today?"_

What a stupid question. She knew from my memories. Why was she even asking? _"No."_

She nodded slightly. _"Yes, well, his name is Edward Masen. Now do you remember?"_

"_Ugh. Like you don't know. No. I don't remember. Just tell me who he is and get it over with."_ She knew that she was getting to me. And I had a feeling she was going to tell me something silly, like, 'He's the Queen of England!'. Good ole' Bridgett. I waited calmly for her to answer me, when we were interrupted by the bell. I gathered my thing swiftly and hurried out the door. I was going to find this Edward, and when I did, I decided that I was going to find out exactly _why _he was special. If he did not intrigue me, he would surely die. This I promised myself. A scent that divine was not to go to waste.

Well? Was it up to your standards my wonderful readers? Please R&R! Love you all!

Kendra


End file.
